Blooming Sakura
by Fukusono
Summary: This is the story of the simple adventures of a girl named Sakura. When a troublesome group of travellers is introduced, her life changes drastically.
1. Chapter 1

-Sakura POV-  
You ran through the crop field, enjoying the sunlight. You where always in the fields or near the lone cherry blossom tree since you didn't like to be in the town. You ran out of the field and unexpectedly bumped into your mother's legs.

"Oh, there you are Sakura"

your mother said. You smiled sweetly and tilted your head, trying to act cute. You loved your mother a lot, she was always very nice to you.

"You have to go into the town more sweetie or else they will think your weird"

she said, nudging you towards the town. The, you need to make friends ploy was starting.

"Mom, they already think I'm weird"

you said, looking up at her.

"Nonsense, they just don't know how kind you are"

your mother said and walked towards the town. You followed her since as soon as you entered the town it became a death trap. Everyone seemed to stay away from you as if you where cursed and they all glared at you as you passed by. It was kind of creepy. You got as close to your mother as possible, as if her kimono would shield you from the glares you where receiving merely for breathing. Your mother seemed to ignore them though you knew that she hated it when people did that. There where a group of kids chasing a cat through the alley ways.

"Why don't you help them sweaty"

your mother said and you nodded. You started to run along side someone else and said

"Are you trying to catch it".

The kid nodded, not looking at you. You then started to run faster than the others and you caught up to the cat, picking it up. You turned around and said

"Here you go".

You held the cat out for the others to take from you.

"It's that girl"

one boy said and whispered something into the another kids ears.

"You touched it so its cursed, you keep it"

one kid said and they all ran away. You where cursed? how? You found your mother back at the house, making dinner.

"How did it go sweetie"

she said, relating to the cat. You put the cat down and it ran past her and out a window.

"They said it was cursed because i touched it"

you said with a very sad tone. Your mother hugged you and said

"It's OK, your not cursed, give the others time to see that".

You nodded, she was probably right, they would stop thinking you where cursed in time....right? You sat at the table and waited for dinner, just being depressed. Your mother gave you some rice and she gave another bowl to herself, sitting down at the opposite end of the table. It was a simple low table with mats that you sat on but you liked it. You ate your rice quietly with your mother and when you both finished you helped her clean it out at the river. You went back to the house, it was time to go to sleep. Your mom gave you an early bed time since she always thought that a lot of sleep was good. You never really understood why but you always knew that she always did what was best for you. It was a very small house on the outskirts of town so everything was in the same room. Your mother let you cuddle up against her so you could go to sleep with ease. You always felt comforted when your mother was near you. She hummed a tune for you. She never told you what it meant but she did say that it was something her mother hummed for her when she was little. It was a song that could sound sad or happy depending on the person's mood. This time it seemed a bit of both. You rested your head against her and fell asleep, dreaming of a better life that you could share with your mother.


	2. Chapter 2

-Hisa POV-  
(The O means honorable when put in front of the name)  
You watched your daughter sleep for a while and started to let your mind wander. How much longer could you hide? Your father has sent soldiers and bandits to kill you and Sakura since both of you where a disgrace to the family. Also, the villagers were not warming up to Sakura which meant if any soldiers came, they would not hesitate to give away your location. You had to make a decision about what you would do. You could stay here and hope for the best but lately your hope was useless. You could leave and risk the roads dangers such as bandits, thieves, demons, and soldiers. Both seemed rather hopeless. You looked at a closet, trying to decide what to do. The closet contained the sword that your husband gave you before leaving. He called it Fushichou Shugosha. You tried to draw it from the sheath a year ago but the sword wouldn't come out. You wondered whether it was too old or if it had some kind of requirement for drawing it. Her father said

"When the time comes, give Sakura the Fushichou Shugosha".

It was one of the last things he said. You never really knew what happened to him but you assumed that he died.

"We'll leave tomorrow"

you whispered, re-assuring yourself that it would be better if you left. You went to sleep but you always slept lightly in case something or someone was coming.

-Sakura POV-  
You woke up to see your mother gathering some stuff. It was strange because she looked worried.

"Whats wrong mother"

you said, getting up and walking over to her.

"We're moving, so go get your stuff sweetie"

she said, never dropping her sweet voice. You nodded and then said

"I'm ready".

You didn't really need anything, you wore the same kimono every day and didn't really own anything so you where good to go. Your mother nodded, understanding and packed all of the stuff that is needed to make food. She then took a old looking sword from the closet and put it in her obi. She tied the package of food to her back and the two of you got going. The moon was still out so you assumed that it was an urgent matter.

"Why are we leaving so early"

you asked, staring at the moon. Your mother looked serious and said

"When you get a bit older I'll tell you".

You nodded, understanding that this was probably something you wouldn't understand at the moment. You both walked on the road that separated the fields, you where heading to the forest. You knew that the forest path lead to another village but it was a four days travel if you didn't stop much. You started humming a merry tune about snow as you walked through the night. It was fall so the weather was starting to get colder. You shivered a bit in your one layer kimono as you walked down the path. The well kept dirt path abruptly faded into a tattered dirt and leaf path. As you walked, the trees casted twisted shadows and looked as if they where reaching out to grab you. The trees whispered to each other which scared you a bit. You heard a ominous sound and your mother giggled saying

"Its just an Owl sweetie".

You remembered seeing an owl before, it looked kind of funny since it had huge eyebrows like the old man selling fruits at the end of the street. You wondered if the old man could turn his head all the way around like the owl could. You giggled to yourself as you thought of the old man turning his head all the way around.


	3. Chapter 3

-Sakura POV-  
It was the second day of your travel and you where faring well considering what you left with. You where walking on a road near a field of tall yellow plants, they might have been wheat. Your mother seemed happy and you where too, you felt lucky that nothing attacked the two of you. Your mother seemed to tense and said

"If anything happens run and remember that i love you".

You looked at her confused, what was she talking about? Two people walked up to you and your mother saying

"Lady O-Hisa, your coming with us".

Your mother pushed you behind her, removing the sword from her Obi and trying to draw it but it didn't come out. She cursed her luck and handed you the sword saying

"Sakura, run".

You ran the other direction hesitantly since you didn't want to leave your mother. You looked around and one man was trying to pull her with him. Your mother was resisting and the man pulled out a wakizashi, stabbing her. You looked in horror as your mother fell to the ground. The man grabbed her and hoisted her over his shoulder, walking towards the city. The second man drew his sword, approaching you. You backed away, still in shock about what happened. The man smirked and raised his sword. You closed your eyes and screamed, waiting for the feeling of being cut in half but.....it never came. After a minute or so, a gust of wind blew and you opened your eyes. The man was gone, as if he was never there. Why did he spare you and not your mother.

"Its my fault"

you said as you fell onto your butt, staring down the road.

"They killed her"

you said then added

"I will kill them....for my mother".

You got up and tied the sword to your back. There was a strange feeling in your heart, as if it was burning, and you couldn't get rid of it. You hated people and would make sure to take your and your mother's revenge. You walked down the road, towards the town, there had to be a reason she wanted to come here. Someone walked towards you and asked you if you where OK. It was a woman who was dressed very formally. They had a sad air about them however. You shook your head, symbolizing that you weren't OK. You realized that you had your hand on the sword's hilt.

"I wont hurt you, don't worry"

she said, her tone soft. You walked around to the back of the woman and ran towards the town, trying to avoid her. She merely walked back to town as some strange boy with white hair ran up to her. You ignored the rest but realized that the boy was a half-demon. You might talk to him later though, that was probably his mother. You walked through the town, everyone giving you strange looks since its not every day you see a small girl with a sword that is almost the same size as her if not bigger. What appeared to be a soldier came up to you and said

"That's a nice sword you have".

The woman you met before came up to you and said

"Oh, you and your toys".

She then pulled you with her into an alley way and said

"You should be careful, the people here don't like demons".

You nodded, understanding her statement.

"If you like, you may stay with me for a while"

she said to you as you watched her. You lowered your aggressive stance and nodded. You figured that you could trust her more than anyone else in this village. She lead you to what you thought was her house, watching her carefully in case she tried something. She let you in and said

"You can sleep wherever you like, we don't have too much room though".

You nodded and took your sword off of your back, sitting down against the wall and falling asleep with your sword on your shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

-Sakura POV-  
You woke up the next morning to see someones yellow eyes staring at you.

"Who are you"

he said startling you. You quickly jumped away and put a hand on your sword's handle. The boy then jumped back as well and started growling, he looked around your age. You realized that he was the boy from earlier with the white hair and dog ears. You where going to stall him until the woman came back to tell you what was going on, you actually had no fighting skills whatsoever. After growling at each other for a while, the woman came back and broke up the conflict.

"InuYasha, this is.....I'm sorry, i never did get your name"

she said and looked at you for an answer. You took the cherry blossom out of your hair and gave it to her. She looked at you confused and you pointed at it.

"Sakura"

she asked in an unsure tone. You nodded, you didn't feel like talking so you didn't.

"She smells strange"

InuYasha said while sniffing you.

"No i don't"

you said angrily, grabbing the hilt of your sword again.

"Yeah, you do smell weird for a human"

InuYasha said and then you said

"That's because I'm NOT A HUMAN!".

The woman, before this could continue, said

"Its nice to meet you Sakura, I'm Izayoi".

You lowered your aggressive stance again and nodded. InuYasha grabbed a ball and said

"Do you know how to play".

You shrugged, you never played with a ball before.

"I'll show you"

he offered and the two of you went outside to play something close to soccer. Some other kids where watching the two of you and you could hear them talking to each other.

"Who is that girl"

kid one said.

"I don't know, I've never seen her here before"

kid two said.

"Shes playing with that halfbreed"

kid one said then kid three said

"Shes probably just like him, i mean look at the color her hair and eyes are, their pink, no human has hair and eyes like that".

Kid one then said

"Yeah, your right"

and kid two agreed. You then, on purpose kicked the ball straight into kid three's face and yelled

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must have been daydreaming".

They helped kid three walk away since you kicked it pretty hard. You then got the ball and continued to play with InuYasha. Izayoi called for you two and you both went back into your house. You where relieved to see your sword still there. You instantly sat down next to your sword and started to stare at it.

"Why do you like that sword so much"

InuYasha said, looking at you hold the sword as if it could break at any moment. You started to cry as you looked at it. Izayoi came up to you and said

"Whats wrong Sakura".

You looked up and said

"My mother gave this to me before she died".

"When did she die"

Inuyasha said rather obliviously. You looked at him with the saddest look you could muster without crying and said

"Today".

That surprised him and you weren't sure if Izayoi knew about what happened.

"That was your mother then"

Izayoi said, remembering the bandits and the woman that they had with them. You nodded and then said

"My mother tried to draw this sword but she couldn't, she gave it to me and told me to run. Its my fault, they probably came after her because of me".

You started to cry while hugging the sword, beating yourself up mentally for what happened to your mother. Inuyasha and Izayoi didn't really know what to say. You where never without your mother until now so it was hard for you to live without her. You got up and glared at the sword saying

"If you would have opened she would still be alive".

You then tugged at the blade and to your surprise the sword came out. It was a strange sword since it was not made of steel but whatever it was made out of was a shining black with red markings etched throughout the side of the blade. You watched as the red markings glowed an un-natural glow. You re sheathed the sword and sat back down, you didn't have anything else to say.


	5. Chapter 5

-Sakura POV-  
The next morning you went back outside with InuYasha, he said that he would show you around the town. You walked through a few alley ways and passed many stalls. There where fish stands, meat stands, vegetable stands, rice stands, a flower stand, and many more among them. You entered one alley way and a boy blocked your way out, two others coming from behind. One pushed InuYasha out of the way and kept him away from you. You stood there calmly, waiting to see what would happen.

"You hit me in the face yesterday with that ball"

the third kid from yesterday said. You nodded and said

"I was daydreaming".

"I, Isamu, will not be disgraced by a girl"

the third kid who is apparently named Isamu said.

"Do I look like I care"

you said with a dark tone. Isamu smirked and said

"I know you don't yet but wait till you see what we're going to do to you for revenge".

A kid came up from behind you and grabbed your arms so you couldn't punch them. You could tell that InuYasha wanted to help you but couldn't since he was pinned. You used the back of your foot to stomp on the person's foot which caused them to release you. The kid released some colorful words while you smiled innocently at them. Then, out of nowhere, Isamu punched you in the stomach which winded you. You fell to the ground where he kicked your shoulder. He went to kick you again but now you where angry, that burning feeling returning. You grabbed his legs, your fingernails extended slightly into claws. You dug your nails into his leg and slammed him against a wall. You threw him to the ground and kicked him in the face. Before leaving, you pushed the other guy off of InuYasha and left.

"I didn't ask for your help"

InuYasha said as he turned his head to the side.

"I didn't ask you if you wanted it"

you retorted and the two of you want back to Izayoi's house. You had dirt all over yourself, which Izayoi noticed as soon as you entered the house.

"Sakura, what happened to you"

She said as she started to clean you off.

"Some boys attacked me but InuYasha saved me"

you said, giving credit to InuYasha to make him feel better about you helping him. He gained a superior stance and you smirked. You took your sword and looked at it again.

"Would you like to come to the lake with us Sakura"

Izayoi asked, InuYasha already at her side. You nodded and tied the sword to your back. The three of you walked through the woods and arrived at a lake. There was a water fall that seemed to be right next to the lake. You went up to the water and moved the water around with your hand, staring at your reflection as it waved in the water. The sun was starting to set. You sighed and wondered what life would have been like if your mother didn't die there. You remember your mother telling you something a long time ago about someone named Lord Denjiro. When you got older you would pay this Lord Denjiro a visit to see if he knew anything about your mother's death. You saw something in the water and grabbed it. When your hand came out of the water, you had a fish in your hand. You walked over to Izayoi and handed her the fish.

"Thank you Sakura"

she said and put on a sad smile. You could tell that she was a sad woman but you weren't quite sure why. You went over to a tree and drew your sword, you wanted to train yourself for the day that you would exact your revenge on the people who took away your life. You started to practice with your sword as the sun set on another day. After the sun had set, Izayoi said that it was time to go. You and InuYasha followed her back to her house since it was getting dark. When you got back, you had no problem falling asleep though you had a dream about your mother.


	6. Chapter 6

A note: This story was made a year and a half ago, it is one of my first stories so of coarse it is going to be bad. There's nothing I can do about the poor grammar either since the story is already completed. The best I can do is take out spelling errors.

-Sakura POV-  
Two months have passed since you first met Izayoi and InuYasha. You where rather attached to them. Your mother would have been happy that you where finally making friends. Your hair had gotten a little bit longer as well. You finished your sword practice for the day and started to head back to the house. On your way there, you saw a stag and drew your sword, hoping to bring home a present for Izayoi. You moved quickly and slashed the stag, killing it quickly. You managed to drag it back to Izayoi's house and pulled it into the door.

"Look what i have brother"

you said happily. InuYasha entered and saw the stag. Izayoi came in and then said

"Where did you get that Sakura".

"I killed it myself, its a present"

you said and put it down. Later that night, the three of you where happily eating the stag you caught....well the two of you. InuYasha was breathing it in more than eating it. You thought it was cute how he had food on his face.

"What are you looking at"

he said with food stuffed in his face.

"You, you have food on your face"

you said and giggled at his bad manners. You and InuYasha stopped talking as you heard footsteps outside. You drew your sword and waited next to the door in case anyone entered. The person stopped at the door and seemed to be thinking about something. They then turned around causing a wave of relief to wash over you. That could have been bad. You listened to them until they where out of the range of your ears. When they where, you sheathed your sword and sat back down. Izayoi seemed a bit sad but didn't say anything. You went to sleep shortly after. The next morning, Izayoi sent you to town with some money so you could buy some rice for dinner. You walked through the town, the people keeping away from you but you didn't mind anymore, you hated them too. You had your sword with you at the moment so you where very intimidating. You bought the rice and started to head back to Izayoi's house but Isamu stopped you.

"Cant I kick your but later Isamu"

you said, trying to prevent a fight.

"I wanted to say that I'm sorry"

he said and you where a bit shocked. He walked up to you as if to give you a hug but then took a knife out of his sleeve and stabbed you in the stomach.

"I'm sorry that i couldn't kill you sooner"

he said and smirked.

"Sakura"

you heard someone yell. You stumbled back, pulling out your blade and chopping Isamu's knife wielding hand off. Isamu screamed and doubled over. People hurried over to help him and one person turned around and said

"You truly are a demon".

You sheathed your sword and InuYasha ran to your side, helping you stand.

"He stabbed me so i slashed him, it is merely a trade"

you said in a cold tone as InuYasha helped you back to Izayoi's house. You where lucky that you weren't human, this wound would have killed a normal human. When you entered the house InuYasha put you down against the wall and went to get Izayoi. She came in quickly and said

"Sakura, are you alright. What happened".

You looked at Izayoi and said

"Isamu stabbed me but he didn't get away with it".

Izayoi seemed to understand that you attacked him back but helped you dress your wound. She also closed the rip in your Kimono from the stab.

"Thank you Izayoi"

you said as she finished.

"Its ok, I'm just glad your ok"

she said and smiled at you. You nodded. You had a feeling that your retaliation would not go well with most of the other villagers. You had to get ready for whatever they where going to do in return for taking Isamu's hand. Your wound would be healed by tomorrow morning if not sooner so you should be ready but you weren't worried about yourself, you where worried about Izayoi and InuYasha. You knew that they would use this as an excuse to kill InuYasha. You thought of a plan to stop them, or, at least keep them at bay. Then, something came to mind and you had a good feeling that it would work.


End file.
